Our hypothesis is that sleep deprivation will lengthen recovery after anesthesia. Ample evidence exists to show sleep deprivation affects performance; no study has examined the effect of sleep deprivation on performance after anesthesia. 12 subjects will randomly either sleep a full night or be awake all night; and will either receive brief anesthetic or no anesthetic. Afterwards, psychomotor performance will be measured.